Blood on my Shirt
by This Girl is on FIRE
Summary: Annabeth is going to school in California. While playing a harmless game of volleyball, she spots a monster, but it's not there for her. Who is it there for? UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1: Volleyball

**Hey peeps! This is just something I thought of tell me if you want me to continue! **

**Burglar: Put your hands up where I can see them!**

**(Points gun. I put my hands up.)**

**Burglar: Now hand it over!**

**Me: Hand what over?!**

**Burglar: You know what.**

**Me: I honestly don't.**

**Burglar: The Percy Jackson series!**

**Me: Oh! No, I don't own that. It's Rick Riordan's.**

**Burglar: Oh. Pack it up boys! We're gonna go pay Mr. Riordan a little visit.**

**Me: On with the story!**

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

It's lunch time. I'm sitting with my friends, Melody, Kate, Mia, and Alexa. They're rambling on about zombies and stickers and vampires. Don't ask me. I'm completely lost. I wanted to go to Goode with Percy, but my dad insisted that I stay with him in California. And by insisted, I mean said he won't allow me to go to Camp Half-Blood this summer if I didnt. I would have gone anyway, but I dont really want him mad at me. Just then, Maya walks by. She thinks I'm a TOTAL girly girl just because I have curly blond which I occasionally straighten, hate it when people touch my hair (Percy's an exception, am completely terrified of spiders, wear pink converse, sometimes wheresome eyeshadow and lipgloss, and I always wear this seashell necklace Percy made for me. He got the shells from the bottom of the ocean. He's the sweetest guy ever! If only she knew.

"Hey girly! How's your hair?" she asks in a mocking tone while flipping my hair. "I've got a little present for you."

Then she throws a real live tarantula at me. I jump up a scream. It's not my fault I'm scared of spiders! All children of Athena are. It takes everything I have not to give her a swift kick to the head, knocking her unconscious. Maya and her little group of thugs and tomboys walk away, howling with laughter.

"It's okay, Annabeth. Don't listen to her," Melody tells me.

"Yeah, it's okay to be scared of spiders. They are icky!" Alexa chimes in.

I sit back down and finish my lunch, waiting for the bell to ring. I have P.E next period. My favorite! I just wish we could use real weapons! And the rock climbing wall is barely ten feet tall with harnesses and no obstacles!

I go into the locker room and change into my P.E uniform. Navy blue basketball shorts, a plain grey tshirt and black basketball shoes. I pull my hair up into a high ponytail and head out, trying to ignore the pungent smell of dirty gym socks, sweat, and cheap perfume.

Coach Young blows the whistle after we all get back from the locker room and explains what we're going to be doing.

"Okay ladies! Today after running three laps around the school, we're going to be playing a nice friendly game a volleyball. I've already chosen the team captains. Annabeth Chase and Lillian Wright."

Lillian is a petite girl in most of my classes. She has brown hair with blonde streaks through it, green eyes, and elf like features. She used to have pink in her hair, but it's gone now. We're good enough friends. We talk sometimes and she's always the one who takes notes for me when I miss a class. There's something different about her though. When Percy came to visit, he said that she reminds him of the Stoll brothers.

After running the the laps, most people are almost dead,but I could run three more! The only others who aren't breaking a sweat are Maya and Lillian. Strange. For mortals, they have a large amount of stamina.

We pick teams and start to play volleyball. My team wins 3 times and Lillians wins 4. She's really good at sports like volleyball and tennis while I prefer basketball and softball.

We're on our eighth game when I see something that looks curiously like a giant snake. I excuse myself and stalk it through the school until I see what it's looking for. Lillian and Maya.

I race towards just as its about to attack and kill it in one swift move with my dagger. Lillian and Maya stare at me, their mouths agape.

I look down at my shirt and exclaim, "Man! It's good to have blood on my shirt again!"


	2. Chapter 2: Encyclopedia

**I am back with a new chapter for you! And if you think I'm Rick Riordan you, my friend, are a dillusional chipmunk. On with the story!**

* * *

"Woah," Maya gaped. "What just happened?"

Lillian was speechless.

"I'll explain everything later. Right now, we have to get out of here," I told them.

"Aren't you gonna, you know, change your shirt? It has monster blood all over it," Maya asked.

I laughed.

"Nope. Why would I? It's just a little blood girly. Now let's get outta here!"

I called for Black Jack the Pegasus with a whistle Percy got me letter I left. It calls Black Jack. Percy said its so I can come visiT him whenever I want. Black Jack descended from the clouds causing Lillian to almost faint and Maya to burst out laughing. I shot her a confused look.

"I guess you are a girly girl after all. Huh Annie?What with a unicorn for a pet and all," Maya laughed.

This caused both me and Black Jack to glare at her.

"He's not a unicorn. He's a pegasus. He's also not my pet. He's my boyfriend's," I growl.

"Sorry to break it to you girly, but I think your boyfriend's secretly a girl," Maya sneered.

"My boyfriend is Percy Jackson son of the Sea God. He's killed more monsters and saved more lives than you can count. He's also saved the world," that shut her up real quick. "Now hop on! We havent got all day!" I yelled after mounting Black Jack.

Maya got on right after me but Lillian hesitated. She was worried about what her parents would do if she went missing. I told her that she could Iris Message them from camp.

"You Better start explaining to us what's happening right now," demanded Lillian once we were in the air.

"Well," I started off, "to put it bluntly, you are demigods. Half mortal, half god. If I had to guess who your godly parents were, I'd say for Lillian Hermes, god of theives, travelers, commerce, athletes, border crossing, and sports. Messenger of the godsanfd guide to the Underworld. For Maya, Ares, god of war. That monster that attacked you was an Amphisbaena. I giant two headed snake created when blood from Medusa's head dripped onto the sand. It's poisonous and deadly, feasting on as diet of desert ants and the corpses of men. I'm the daughter of Athena, the virgin goddess of wisdom, warfare, architecture, divine intelligence, and crafts. Patron of Athens. I'm literally a brain child, like how Athena was born from Zues and Metis from Zues' mind? Same with me, but with my dad and Athena. Sorry if I'm rambling, Percy sometimes calls me his walking encyclopedia."

They stared at me for a while, wonderstruck.

"I'd ask you for proof, but the fact that we're riding on a flying horse is proof enough for me," Lillian piped up.

We rode through the sky, past puffy white clouds in silence. Until I saw it.

"There it is ladies! Camp Half-Blood, straight ahead!"


	3. Chapter 3: Review!

**Here's a new chapter of Blood on My Shirt, brought to you by UNICORN'S BARFING RAINBOWS! I'd ask one of those unicorns to do the disclaimer, but they're to busy puking up rainbows, so I'm just going to do it.**

**BTW: This is still me. I just changed my pin name.**

**Disclaimer: Me own nothing.**

* * *

We descend down to Camp Half Blood and meet Chiron and Percy. He's not an all yearer, but he does visit a lot to help Chiron with camp business. I dismount Black Jack and run straight to Percy with open arms.

"I missed you, Wise Girl," he tells me.

"I missed you too, Seaweed Brain."

After we break apart, Chiron comes over and talks to me, Lillian and Maya are still staring, wide eyed at the centaur.

"Where did you find them?" he asks

"They go to my school and I saw them getting attacked by a Amphisbaena, so I brought them here," I reply.

"Okay! So I assume Annabeth already explained everything to you? Yes? Good. I think that the Stoll's are in the Hermes's cabin all year. I'll get them to show you guys around. Just so you know, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and this is Chiron. Before you ask, yes he is that Chiron," Percy explains.

I take some drachma's out of my bag and ask if anyone needs to IM someone. The both do.

I bring them to a small stream and ask who wants to go first. Lillian raises her hand.

"Okay. I'm going to need a name and place," I say.

"My mom is Catherine Wright and my step-dad is Charlie Wright. They live in San Fransisco, California," she tells me.

I nod.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept this offering," I throw in the drachma and say, "Show me Catherine and Tyler Wright of San Fransicso, California."

The rainbow shimmers and shows them in a house watching TV.

"Mom, Charlie," Lillian starts out cautiously, "it's me, I'm at Camp Half Blood."

They both look towards her and flinch back, surprised and startled.

"Lilly, is that you?"

"Yeah mom, it's me," Lillian answers.

"I knew that this would happen eventually, just, please be careful," her mom says.

Lillian nods and then the image fades away. Pretty much the same thing happens when Maya IM's her parents, but I find out something peculiar. Maya has a step-mom, not a step-dad, so she can't be a child of Ares. I wonder who her godly parent is then. We head back to where Percy and Chiron are waiting and see the Stoll's are there, ready to give Lillian and Maya a tour. Me and Percy head to his cabin to catch up.

* * *

_Maya's POV_

The Stoll's are apparently sons of Hermes, god of theives, and it shows. A few minutes into our tour, I noticed the 20 bucks I had in my pocket was missing. They tried to steal Lilly's Vera Bradley wallet, but she catches them. They seem really confused apparently one of their powers of the sons of Hermes is being able to steal anything without being caught. Some children of Hermes cant have anything stolen from them, and some can do both. I see Lilly steal both of their wallets, but neither notice. I bet her godly parent is also Hermes. It can't be Ares. I didn't even know my mom wasn't my real mom! My real mom is probably some awesome goddess like: Athena, war goddess, or Artemis, goddess of hunting **(AN: Yes, I know she's a virgin goddess, but Maya doesn't)**. This has all been really crazy, but awesome at the same time.

"Hey! Who stole my wallet!" Travis exclaims. Me and Lilly burst out laughing.

After a minute I say something that I'll probably regret later, "I bet I'm gonna be way more popular than that Jackson kid. I mean, anyone with two brain cells knows I'm more awesome."

This stops them dead in their tracks. They both look at me seriously, something they've never looked the in half hour I've known them.

"Percy saved the world. He's defeated more monsters and saved more lives than anyone can count. He was offered the chance to be a god,yet turned it and still never acts like he's better than anyone, even though he has every right to," Conner explains to me.

Apparently Jackson's somewhat of a touchy subject around here. We walk in an awkward silence for the rest of the tour except for a few times when the Stoll's explain what things are to us. I can't wait for this to be over.

* * *

**There you have it people! Hope you enjoyed! Also, nobody's reviewed this story. I have 264 views, 1 favorite and 3 follows, but no reviews. I'm not going to update until I get some reviews people! Take a minute to review. With, that said, R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4: Claimed

**I am back! Here is a new chapter up and ready to read! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

It's time for the bonfire. I'm guessing that if Maya and Lillian are ever going to get claimed, it would be now. They should of already been claimed, seeing as they're both seventeen and Percy made a deal with the gods that all demigods must be claimed by the time they turn thirteen, well, gods don't always keep their promises. Me and Percy were making out next to the fire when it happened. Both girls got claimed. Lillian suddenly had everyone's wallets and purses with her, obviously a daughter of Hermes. Everyone started clapping after taking their things back and the Hermes cabin started whooping, pumping their fists up in the air and going up and talking to Lillian. Chiron went up and asked her to state her name.

"Lilly Wright," she said. Apparently she wanted to reinvent herself here, not be the perfect little girl who's amazing at everything, always gets good grades, and never breaks the rules, that starts with a new name.

"Hail, Lilly Wright, Daughter of Hermes," Chiron announced, receiving another round of applause.

The Hermes cabin started whooping, pumping their fists in the air and laughing.

The Stolls came up to talk to Lilly. "Hey lil' sis! If you're gonna be related to us you need to know some things," Travis started.

"Put your right hand up in the air and repeat after us," Connor finished.

Lilly giggled and put her hand up.

"I, insert your name here, swear on the River of Styx," the Stolls said in unison.

"I Lilly Wright swear on the River of Styx."

"To hereby and forevermore prank, theive, and lie."

"To hereby and forevermore prank, theive, and lie,"

"And to NEVER and we mean NEVER mess with Annabeth or Percy because those to are scary!"

Lilly laughed, but repeated it. Ah, so good to know that I strike fear into the hearts of children.

"Now you are officially a daughter of Hermes," Travis exclaimed. They talked for a while more, and after awhile, when all the havoc died down, Maha was claimed, but not by who I thought it would be. She was claimed by...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aphrodite, the goddess of beauty, love, desire, pleasure and sexuality. I was super surprised and Maya was mortified, I would be too. Her messy, red hair, which was usually in a pony tail, was now in long corkscrew curls down her back, her usual attire of ripped, baggy, faded jeans, a tshirt, and sneakers was swapped for a floral printed mini skirt, a light orange Aeropostale shirt with a toucan on it and cotton candy pink, open toed pumps. She had on a pure gold necklace with a dove on the end, the symbol of Aphrodite, and a gold, vintage, Barbie charm bracelet. **(My favorite outfit! Although I am hardly a girly girl.) **Her nails were covered in pink glitter and her usually plain face was flawless. She had on sparkly purple eyeshadow, pale pink lipstick, blush, full eyelashes, and gold eyeliner. A look any Aphrodite girl would kill for, but would make me run and hide. It's quite ironic actually, she used to call me a girly girl, but she's been a daughter of Aphrodite all along.

Chiron stepped up to her and asked her name.

"Maya Caramel," she replied.

"Hail, Maya Caramel, daughter of Aphrodite."

The Aphrodite cabin came up and bombarded her with questions. This is going to be a fun night.


	5. Up For Adoption

**I'm discontinuing this story. I'm sorry to anyone who likes it. If you want to adopt it please PM me.**


End file.
